Zelda Fortress: Heroes and Mercs
by LeFireSpy
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a crossover between Legend of Zelda and Team Fortress. This is not a serious story. It is a story full of sarcasm, references and rainbows. The Legend of Zelda game it is loosely based on is Skyward Sword. More info in the story!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: A Teleporter Between Worlds

Author's Note: This is not a serious story but one with humor and puns. As you might know, this takes place after the fun Skyward Sword events. BUT, Fi is still here and so is the Master Sword. Fi will sometimes make sarcastic comments, bad jokes and puns. You have been warned! **Also, this story is in beta. Things will change in chapters**. Please, do not be afraid to tell me and fix me in some parts. I appreciate feedback. Thank you guys for reading. Story starts now...

-Link's Point of View (POV)-

I woke up. But, I didn't open my eyes yet. I heard something. I heard Fi talking softly. _Maybe she is just memorizing information. _I thought.

Then I heard a soft voice responding. I instantly became alert. I open my eyes. _Good morning sleepy head. _Zelda said. _What the_- I said as I fell off my bed.

Fi and Zelda laughed. I stood up. _I know Fi is here but why are you here Zelda? How did you get in?_ I asked. _Fi opened it for me. _Zelda said giggling. _Oh._ I said while fixing my bed and fixing my clothes. _What were you guys talking about_?

_Oh, nothing. Just taking about stuff. _Zelda said.

_That totally answered my question. _I said as I walked towards the door.

_Where are you going Master_? Fi asked. _Going to get breakfast, you girls want to come along? _I asked. _Sure_, Zelda said. _If you pick up the Master Sword and take it with you, I will gladly go with you. _Fi said sarcastically. Zelda and I laughed. Sarcastic as usual.

I walked out the door with Zelda and the Master Sword (on my back of course). I went downstairs and walked outside. Now, to find the market. I quickly scan the area. _What are you looking for_? Zelda asked. _The market, _I said in reply and found it. I walk over there and buy some soup for Zelda and I.

_Are you hungry Fi? _Link said sarcastically_. Master, I predict a 93.7% chance that question was sarcastic as you know I cannot eat. _Fi said. Zelda and I laughed.

_Where can we eat, Zelda? _I asked her. _Hmmm...maybe near the statue of the goddess, _she said. _Sounds good. _I say walking over to the statue and sitting down. I take out my soup and watch Zelda do the same.

I took a sip of soup...ITS FRICKIN HOT! I remember i have a bottle of water and gulp that down. Zelda watches me and laughs. Fi, inside the sword, laughs. _That soup is hot_! I say. _We noticed, master_. I turn around and Fi is watching me. I take another sip of water and turn around. _Water you doing, master? _Fi asked. I slowly turned around. That was a bad pun. Very bad...


	2. Chapter 2: What's for lunch?

A few hours pass and Link is busy showing Zelda how to use a sword.

-Zelda's POV-

So, Link gave me a sword that is shorter than his. I think he called it a rapier. I'm not so sure.

I like this sword. It is not as heavy and is actually very light. I tried Link's sword and I could carry it but it was heavy.

Link was training me not so easy. He wants me to learn but I never really do much exercise anyway. But, when I told him, we stopped. At least he is hot, right?

Even Fi taught me a bit...because she practically lives in a sword. She told me once, _not all sword fights really need a sword._ I don't know what that meant.

So, right now we stopped but instead in sitting next to me, he sat across from me in the dojo and started to talk to Fi. I was curious. What was he talking about?

_Don't worry, Zelda. It is not anything bad. _I look around. No one is here except me, Link and Fi. Then, I look closely at Fi and she turns around and winks at me.

Oh...she is just transmitting messages to my brain and my brain thinks someone is talking but it's just a thought. That's new. _Can you hear me Fi?_ I thought.

_Loud and clea_r. Fi "said". _How do I know that you are reading my thoughts? And how long have you been doing that?_ I thought.

_I started today because I forgot I had that. You can probably tell because a slight static sound should appear in your thoughts. _

Oh, now that she says that, I do hear a static sound. Did she hear me call Link hot?

_Yes, yes I did. And I already knew that so it wasn't a surprise. _

I blush. That's nice. Nice to know...

Just then, someone walks in the dojo. But Link notices him first.

_What's up Groose?_ he says. _Just looking for a challenge. _Groose says.

Link stares at him. He starts laughing really hard. _What? You think I am easy to beat?_ Groove says trying to be tough. _I bet Zelda can beat you._ Link says still laughing. _What?_ I say confused.

_Ok, fine. Zelda, I challenge you to a duel. _Groose says. I look at Link, unsure. He nods. I take out my rapier. _Don't worry, I can help. _Fi says though my mind. I stand in a ready position and see Groose do the same. Link says to start.

I wait...and Groose immediately charges at me. I wait for him to get close and quickly strike his sword, knocking it out if his hand. He looks at me, obviously surprised. He quickly picks it up. I start to walk towards him to find an opening.

He raised his sword defensively. I quickly strike him and he defends. I suddenly remember what Fi said earlier, _Not all sword fights really need a sword._

He swings towards me and I knock his sword back and quickly did a roundhouse kick to the hip. He cried out, obviously surprised, as he fell to the floor. I quickly pull the sword up to his neck so he can't escape.

Groose turns a really pale white. He just lost to a girl. I turn around to see Link and Fi laughing their asses off. _Oh my gosh! Groose just lost to a girl_! Link said.

Groose quickly got up. _You win Zelda_. Groose says extending his hand, clearly embarased. I shake it.

I turn around to see Link getting his stuff and Fi float over to Groose. She says something quietly to Groose.

Link suddenly says, _Who's hungry? Im hungry! _

_Where is the news? You are always hungry. _Fi says.

_True..._Link says walking out. _Let's eat some chicken! I wonder what is at the market. _

_Sorry, Link, I have recently become vegiatrian. _Groose says. I look at him wierd.

Fi says, _Groose, being a vegetarian is a big missed steak_. I slowly turn around...

Link does the same. _The day has barely started and 2 bad puns..._


	3. Chapter 3: What is that?

Author's note: Hey guys! Glad you made it this far. You guys are getting real close to Team Fortress 2. Next chapter! I promise!

-Fi's POV-

I am inside the Master Sword. Here, it's real nice. Better than the normal one. Here, it is very spacious and feels like a big apartment. I have a TV and can play games on it too. Of course, Link doesn't know about this. Also, from inside here, I can get a third-person type view of Link.

I watch him, from my TV, walk to the market with Zelda and Groose. He tells them that he is going to buy lunch for all 4 of them.

They buy lunch and Link asks Zelda where she wants to eat. _Hmmmm...anywhere. _she says.

_Fine, _he says sitting down on the grass. Zelda and Groose sit down and start eating. Link is eating steak, I think and Zelda is eating fish, I think, at least it looks like fish. And Groose is eating a salad. Vegetarians these days...

I suddenly get a signal interference. _What the hell!_ I say running to the "satellite".

Suddenly, a message appears on my TV. _Fi, listen to me. _

_Hylia?_

_Yes, Fi. _She says while she appears on screen.

_But...But...you are Zelda? _I say confused.

_Never mind that, listen. They is a glitch in the fabric of space and time. Someone from the future accidentally made a portal from the past, right now, to the future. We need to close it._ She says, hurriedly.

_But how? _I say, understanding the situation.

_I don't know right now, you must go through the portal and find a way to close it. You may have to defeat a powerful enemy, I'm not sure. But, you have very little time right now. Go! The Portal is on an island. _She says, disappearing from the screen.

_Shit, this is a real situation. _I say, getting out of the Master Sword.

_What's up, Fi? _Link says between bites. Then he notices my serious expression. _What's wrong?_

_Master, we have a serious situation. Hylia contacted me _(I look at Zelda and she shrugs) _and said that there's was a break on the fabric of space and time. Someone accidentally made a portal between now and the future. The Portal is on an island. We need to go...now! _

Link jumps up, along with Zelda and Groose. I go inside the Master Sword. I watch all three jump down to fly to the island.

Groose's bird, then Zelda's and a few seconds later Link's. But Link's bird must have been disoriented because Link landed wrong and maybe hit his...

_Fuck, _he says, eyes tearing up. Zelda laughed. A reason not to have them.

They fly until they reach a red-colored island. _It must be this one because it was never here before._ Zelda says after they land. I fly out of Link's sword. _Look ahead, the Teleporter is there. _

They stand in front of it. _What is that? _Groose says_, it also has writing on it. _He points to the side. Link looks closely at the writing. _Level 3, 2-way Telemax Teleporter. What does that mean? _asks Zelda.

_It is a 2-way Teleporter, You can use any end to get to the other one. Telemax must be the brand. I don't know what Level 3 means. _I say. _Only one way to find ou_t, Groose says stepping on it. It doesn't work.

Link looks closely again. _Oh, this specific one requires 2 people and not less or more. After it teleports you, it destroys itself._

All of them step on the Teleporter. Nothing happens. _One of us can't go! _Zelda says, panicking.

_Or we can do this._ Link says picking up Zelda and putting her over his shoulder. _Let go of m...that's a good idea Link. _she says as red matter starts to fly all over the place.

_I havr a bad feeling about this,_ I say as I go inside the Master Sword. Suddenly a red flash, white flash and then darkness...


	4. Chapter 4: A Teleporter Between Worlds

Author's note: **It's finally here! Team Fortress 2!Actually...you need to wait a few paragraphs. It's a long chapter! Enjoy! **

-Zelda's POV-

The darkness lasted five seconds, then a red flash, white flash then we finally could see in front of us. It was a completely white room. _What?_ I say looking around. Its plain white except for a door (**Author here! Think of the Matrix room, pure white**).

_Should we go inside?_ asks Link.

We couldn't answer because a robot zoomed in front of us and stopped a feet away from us? _Hello, sir, would you happen to be Link and Zelda?_

_Ugh...Yeah, I'm Link and this is Zelda. Why_? Link says, confused.

_I have been expecting you. Oh, and who is this? _the robot says pointing at Groose.

_Oh, I'm Groose. I'm their uhhhhh...friend. _Groose says.

_Oh...I was not expecting you. I don't think I can allow you past that door._ the robot says.

_Let him._ Link says angrily. _He helped me save the world._

_Hmmmmm...I let you pass Groose. But be careful, this is not for mere mortals..._ the robot said opening the door.

_Come on Groose!_ I say going through the door..._wow_...

It was a flying ship with big cannons attached to it (**Its a space ship, guys**). It had purple stuff coming out of it.

_If you guys and please step aboard. _the robot said. We went inside, the inside was amazing.

They had top-class chairs and food everywhere. I knew Link would like this.

We sat inside, Link started eating right away. _We recommend not eating because the ride is tough. Have a safe trip._ the robot said, exiting.

_What does that mean? _Link said as the ship started to move.

The ship went faster and faster. I don't like going fast...I held Link's hand. Link looks at me. _We are not going that fast. _

_Yes we are. _I shout above the roar of the ship.

Suddenly, the windows start to turn from black to streaks of white. (**Think of this as the warp drive in Star Trek**)

The streaks of white gradually becomes larger and...we...all...zzzzzzzzzzz...

We woke up..._what happened? _I say rubbing my head. I might have hit something... _Zelda, you just experienced time travel. That ship traveled though time to get here. Thats why it was so fast. _Fi said.

We all get up and look around. We are in some type of desert. No ship in sight. We were just here on the hot ground. There was a teleporter near us. _It seems like you only arrived here by teleporter, not by ship, seems like the ship was acting like a loading screen while fast forwarding you to the future. _Fi said.

_Whatever_, I say. _We got here anyway. _

We all turn around. There was a high building with a sign that says Reliable Excavation Demolition. Over it, it said RED.

_That's a weird building. Do you think they know about this glitch in space time_? Groose asked. _Let's find out_! Link says opening the door to the building. We all follow him.

We were met with a metal thing pushed against Link's head. _Who are you? _Said a man in a mask.

Was that thing lethal? I step out from behind Link. _Well, I'm Princess Zelda, this is Link and thats Groose. Do you have a problem? _I say with a bit of atiitude.

The man's jaw dropped. _You are a Princess? _He says. Then he switched expressions. _How do I know you are not lying?_

_Tell us what you are pointing at Link's head and I'll prove it. _I say.

Fi comes out of the Master Sword. _Zelda, that's a..._

He now pointed the gun at Fi. _You are Blu...I cannot trust you._

_You cannot shoot me anyway. Zelda, thats a gun. Highly lethal weapon. Shoots out metal called bullets. 1 bullet can instantly kill you. If not, 2. _

The man shoots the gun. It goes right though Fi. _What did I tell you? _She said grinning.

_W-what? It just went right thorough you. How? _The man said.

Just then, a man with a yellow hat came running towards the man with the mask. _What was that!? ...oh...who are you?_

I say impatiently_, I'm Princess Zelda, Link and Groose and that's Fi. _

_Hmmm, Princess, how did you get here? _Said the man, thinking

_Through that stupid teleporter crap. _I say pointing at the teleporter.

_Thats my teleporter. Where did you enter it? _He said.

_Skyloft._

_Hmmmmmmm...did you happen to come from the past? I seriously doubt that, but it must be answered. _He said.

_Why, yes...yes we did. _I said proudly.

_Spy, put down your revolver...we have a real situation. Call Medic and tell him we need an emergency meeting..now! Tell him Engineer said so. _Said the man.

Spy went running towards the right. _Well ladies and gentlemen, follow me..._ He said turning around. _We need to get to the meeting room._

A few minutes later, we were at the room. We were the first ones in.

The people who entered were: Spy, a kid? with a bat, a man with a rocket launcher, a...thing with a mask with fire, a brown man with a giant sword, a fat man, a man with a cross on his sleeve, and a man with a bottle of yellow liquid.

_So, I have gathered you guys here today for an important announcement. These people (_points at us_) just came from the past using my teleporter. _Engineer said.

_So? I don't know about you guys but the girl is damn hot. _the guy with the bat said. I blush. _Oh please Scout, shut the fuck up. _Spy said.

_Quiet down guys. _Engineer said. _You want to know why this is important? Because our world can fall apart? _While he is saying this, he starts to draw numbers and symbols on the board. _This represents us and the space time continuum and..._

Someone interrupts him, its the guy with the bottle. _Ummmm, Enginner, please explain this to us in average people terms. Not all of us have a degree in Engineering. _Everyone in the room smirks.

_Sorry Sniper. Well, they are from the past right? That means anything can happen! I think this time, whatever they did important recently can happen now. Say, princess, what was the worst thing to happen to you recently?_

_Well, I got kidnapped and almost killed, my soul was ripped out of my body and Link and Fi had to save me and Groose helped. _I said.

_Well shit. This makes things a lot worse. That could mean that any one of us can get kidnapped and the same thing can happen. It might be the princess, it might be Pyro, Sniper, Spy..._

_Well, when will this kidnapping happen? _Spy said.

_Well, if my calculations are correct...at midnight. _The man with the cross said.

_Good job Medic. We don't have enough time. Team, put the base on code red. We can't risk this. And, _(turning to us) _we need to get you to the past as soon as possible...Oh i almost forgot. Team, lets introduce ourselves to these people. _Engineer said.

_I will start. Hey guys, my name is Scout and I'm kind of a big deal here. Im fast, deadly and awesome. Bonk! _He says winking at me. He is kind of cute, so I smile.

_Maggots, my name is Soldier and you will treat me with respect because I know the art of war. None of my comrades will be taken on my watch. _He says.

_Mmmph mpph mopppph mmmmmmph, _that thing said. _Don't worry about him guys, thats Pyro, and he is a bit crazy and insane. Also, don't show him fire. He has enough. _Engineer says, whispering to us.

_Hello lads, my name is Demoman and I like to blow up building and decapitate people's heads with my Eyelander! I noticed your sword Link, and my sword's spirit would like to talk to your's. _He said.

_You mean, me? _Fi said. _Yeah, but you need to talk to him while he is inside, he never shows himself. _He said.

_Hello, little babies. My name is Heavy and I love my Sandvich and my mini-gun. _He says.

_Hello, my name is Medic and I'm the doctor of this team. If you need help, let me amputate it for you. _He says with a crazy looking smile. Mental note to not take his medicine.

_Hello mate, my name is Sniper and I shot people from afar. And I like Jarate_. He says.

_Well, my name is Engineer and I build Sentry guns, teleporters and dispensers_. Engineer says.

_My name is Spy and I like sharp suits and even sharper knifes. I backstab people for an instant kill. I also like Scout's mother_. He says, smirking.

_Come on man, don't say that out loud_. Scout says, hitting him with a bat.

Spy swiftly stabs him in the throat. Medic sighs as he pulls out this big thing. _My throat you asshole! _Medic pulls the trigger and a red beam hits Scout and heals him. I want one of those.

_Spy and Scout, stop it. It's 9:00. 3 hours remain until the fun begins. Get some rest. Engineer out. _He says leaving the room. Everyone follows what he does, going to their rooms. Spy stops in front of them.

_I'm going to lead you to the guest room. Do you people mind sleeping in the same room? _Spy asked.

_No, it doesn't mater. _Groose says quickly.

I look at him funny. Why does he want that? I don't care but he said it really quick...

_Ok. Here we are. I assume Fi doesn't need a bed. There are only 2 beds. You guys choose. Don't do anything stupid or I will hunt you myself. Have a good night. _Spy said, leaving after he completed his sentence, not waiting for a response.

_Well, this is our room for the night. I guess I have to sleep with Link. Groose, get that bed and we will take this one. _Link looks at me with a raised eyebrow. _No, not in that way! _I say hitting his arm.

Link and Groose look at each other and high-five. I don't say anything...

Fi suddenly takes Link aside. I start preparing our beed and see Groose doing the same.

(**Author here! From here till when i say so is a conversation between Link and Fi. Neither Zelda nor Groose hear this)**

Link: Yes?

Fi: I wanted to tell you something.

Link: I'm listening

Fi: Don't try anything stupid with Zelda. I can see you.

Link: What do you think I'm going to do?

Fi: You know what I am talking about!

Link: Oh! You are talking about sex. Hahaha. Ok. No, as much as I would like to (wink), I won't because what if she has a baby while she's here. That would mess up the fabric of space time. And, on too of that, she probably won't want to.

Fi: True. Another thing...You know I can read your thoughts, right?

Link: Really? Nice.

Fi: That's why I can predict what you say before you say it. Anyway, I wanted to teach you how to do it to communicate to others. I am pretty sure you can. Ok. Let's try on me. Focus your energy on me, make a static sound and say something in your mind.

Link: Ok, here it goes. (He focuses all his energy on Fi, makes a static sound and transmits a message.)

Fi: Oh, I hear it now. You said "Hello", right?

Link: Yes

Fi: Ok. Good job, now go to sleep and don't do anything stupid.

Link: (laughs) ok.

**This ends the conversation. **

I am already asleep by the time Link finishes with Fi. But, I woke up when he tapped me on the shoulder. _What? Oh, hey Link. _I said, still sleepy.

_Can you move over so I can get in? _He said

I look and notice I took up the entire bed. _Oh, sorry. _I say moving.

Link gets in. Why is he so warm? _Link, why are you so warm?_

_Because I am so hot. _He says. I can tell he is smiling.

I heard Fi face palm from over here. Can she even face palm?

I roll my eyes. _What time is it? _I say.

_I don't know, probably close to midnight. _He said. _I can not wait for tommorow. I have to rescue you...again. _He said in a sarcastic voice.

I didn't say anything. _I just don't want you to be taken. If they take you, I will personally rip out the person's heart and chop their balls off, if they are a guy. _He said angrily.

I have never heard him so violent. _I don't like to be kidnapped either, but that's what happens. _I say, sighing.

_Well ,let's just go to sleep. I need some sleep and you do too. _Link said, rolling to the side to go to sleep.

_Good night. _I said. I was not going to sleep. I needed to stay up the whole night just in case they try to take me, i can wake up Link.

But...I'm just so tired...i can try...to...stay...stay...wake...zzzzzzzzz...


	5. Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins

**Author: Thank you to the person that followed me! Remember everyone, reviews help me !**

-Link's POV-

I opened my eyes. It was clearly daytime. Oh shit! Is Zelda here? I looked around panicked. Neither Groose nor Zelda were here. I panicked. My eyes teared up a bit. I jumped out of bed. I grabbed my sword and ran out of my room.

I kept running until I ran into Scout. _Please tell me that you have seen Zelda. _I said breathing heavily.

_Oh, the hot girl. I saw her eating breakfast ealier. I'm not sure. The breakfast place is over there. _Scout said. _Tell her I said Hi. _

_Yeah, ok. Thanks, Scout. _I say running towards the breakfast area.

I look in the room. Only Engineer and Sniper are in there, eating and talking. I run towards them.

_Please tell me you guys have seen Zelda. _I said panicking.

Engineer laughed while Sniper giggled. _What's so funny?_ I said, confused.

_It's me, silly. _Sniper said, while smoke coming out of him. It was Zelda.

_I'm going to kill you, Zelda. _I said, relieved that Zelda was still here.

_Scout said hi. _I told Zelda.

_Oh...Tell him I also say hi. _she said, blushing.

Engineer laughed. _I knew it would work! Anyway, back to seriousness, it seems like the entire Red team was kidnapped instead of Zelda. The only people here is me and Scout. However, I found out that I need 3 things to take you back to the past. They happen to be in three separate buildings. I am pretty sure it is well guarded by the Blu team. _

_So, we need to take all of these objects to take us home? _Zelda asked.

_Yes, and rescue our team which is probably being held hostage in those buildings. The reason Zelda had the disguise kit was because they took it away from Spy when they captured him so he can't escape. That's probably why. _

_That's cool_. I said.

_The disguise kit does have rules. If you attack with your disguise, you lose it. And you have to disguise as something that is alive. _Engineer said.

_Where is Groose_? I asked a bit worried.

_Oh, he is over there sleeping in the corner. I don't know how he got there. _Engineer said.

_Ok. Let's wake him up, and lets go collect those parts. _I said, standing up.

_Well, I'm going to stay here, but take Scout with you. He can probably help you. _Engineer said.

_I'll call him. SCOUT! _Zelda shouted.

I heard someone running really fast. _I'm right here, no need to shout! Oh, hello Engineer, Link, and Zelda. _

_I need you to go with them to collect the parts I told you about. Go immediately! _Said Engineer.

_Also, Link, take this with you_. Engineer said throwing him a electronic box.

_That's a Sappper. It can disable electronics in a few seconds. Take it. _

_Thank you, Engineer. _I said putting it away.

_Good luck, partners. _He said, walking out.

_Well, let's get going! Oh, let's wake him up. _Scout says. He grabs his bat and starts hitting Groose. _Get up, we have to save the world!_ He shouted.

_What the hell! _Groose shouted while pushing Scout out of the way.

_Enough guys. Let's get going._ I say, turning around.

We all walk out of the building. Scout jumps into this machine. We stare at it. Do we go in?

_What is that? _I ask, cautiously.

_Oh, forgot you guys are from the past. This is an automobile. I just call it a car. It moves you around a lot faster than walking. _Scout said, pleased with his explanation.

We get in the car. Its comfortable. _How far is this place? _Groose asked.

_It's about an hour. _Scout said.

I sighed. _Is there anyway to get there faster?_

_Well, now that you say it, we can get there in 2 minutes. But, we might die in the process. _Scout said.

_Do it, _Zelda said, _let's get there as fast as possible. _

_If you say so princess..._he said, stopping and jumping out of the car. _Pass me that jug that says Bonk! Atomic Punch._

_Here, _I say passing it to him.

He grabs it, unscrews a cap in the car and dumps it in. (Where the fuel goes)

He screws the cap back in and jumps back into the car. _You guys ready?_

_Sure..._Zelda says, obviously unsure of her decision.

_Here it goes! _Scout says pressing a button.

The car jumped forward a few inches. _Wait for it..._

Suddenly, the car bursts forward, going extremely fast. It might of been faster than the teleporter ship.

_I REGRET THIS DECISION! _Zelda screams over the engine.

Just then, the car brakes...hard! We all jumped forward.

_We are here! _Scout said excitedly.

He held the door open for us. _How did you like the ride? _He asked, grinning.

_Don't talk to me, Scout. _Zelda said, slightly mad.

Scout and I looked at each other and laughed. We then high fived.

Zelda looked at me and stared me down. I looked away.

We stood at the entrance of the building. _Hey look! It says Spy's Base. Blu only. _Groose said.

_Oh great. The first place just has to be Spy's. Well, listen here. You (points at Groose), whatever you do, in this building, you do not like Zelda. Understand? YOU DO NOT LIKE HER! _

_Why? _Groose asked, a bit embarrased.

_You will find out soon. I have reasons. _Scout said. _Now, I'm going to give you each a pistol. Use it with caution! This is extremely deadly. Don't play around with it unless you want to be amputated by Medic. _Scout said, handing out the pistols.

I shuddered at the thought of being with Medic. _Also, if I die, it doesn't mater because we don't die. We respawn. _Scout said.

_So...when do we go in_? Zelda asked.

_Excuse me, Princess! Right now! _Scout said opening the door.

We all walk in. It was a gloomy room, not a lot of light. The room was small. We slowly closed the door.

A guard notices us and sprints towards us with a spear. _Scout, don't shoot. _I whisper, taking out my sword and pointing it skyward.

_What is that sword doing? _Scout says, amazed.

I swing my sword down and energy is shot forward from my sword, hitting the guard. Insta kill.

_I thought you guys were from the past. _He muttered as he put away his pistol.

_We have technology too! _Zelda said, giggling. Looks like she isn't mad at him anymore.

We look around the room, no more people in here. We walk to the next room. The door locks behind us. I know what this meant. I take out my sword.

_What's happening? _Zelda and Scout said at the same time.

Something started to release smoke in the center of the room. Other than that, the room was empty.

_Hello, son. _said the smoky figure. It was the Blu version of Spy! Wait...what does he mean by son?

_I'm not here to play your stupid games, dad_. Scout said, annoyed. I guess Blu Spy is scout's dad?

_Oh, who is this girl? Is this your new girl, Scout? _Spy said, smirking. Zelda blushed.

_Shut up Dad. You know who she is_. Scout said.

_Alright Scout, lets play a little game. No one gets hurt now. If you guys win, I leave and you can continue. If you lose, you all have to fight me. 1 on 1. _

_Make it quick, I have stuff to do. _Said Scout, rolling his eyes.

The lights of the room went out. I heard Groose scream.

_Hey Dad! You said no one would get hurt. _I heard him reload his pistol.

_He is not hurt. _Suddenly the lights came on.

We looked. There were two Grooses.

_I knew this would happen. We have to pick who is the right one. _Scout said.

The guard who was at the corner of the room said, _Spy forgot to say this. When you think one is fake, you need to shoot them. If its right, Spy dies, if it is wrong, Groose dies. Plain and simple. You do have a time limit of one hour. You are allowed to ask questions. You cannot touch them. Time starts now. _

_Come on, pick me, I'm the real Groose. _Said Groose on the left.

_Shut up, imposter. I'm the real one_! Said Groose on the right.

They both look the same. We all sit down in a circle. _Fi, do you know this? _I ask.

_I'm not sure master, they both look the same._

_I hate Spy. I'm going to punch him in the face next time I see him. _Scout said.

_I don't know. They are both ugly anyway. _Zelda said laughing. Then, a face of realization appeared on her face. _I know what to do! You won't like it Link, but it's the only way! _She said, standing up.

_Hey Groose? _She asked out loud.

_Yes, they said at the sane time. _

Her voice dropped to a low volume. _You know, I have always thought you were pretty hot. _She said blushing. My jaw dropped, what the hell?

_Really? _They said at the same time.

_Yeah. Now I just wanted to show you something. You want to see it? _She said in a flirty voice, slowly lifting up her skirt.

What the fuck?!

_Nah, _said Groose on the left.

_Yeah Zelda. I have always loved you too! You can show-_

He did not finish his sentence. His head was blown off by Zelda.

I ran towards Zelda. _Did you hit the right one? _

_Course I did. _She said proudly as dead Groose slowly turned into Blu spy.

_You were right. I did not like that. _I looked at her and we both laughed.

Scout ran towards us? _Did you kill him?_

_No, you did not. _said a voice behind him. It was Blu Spy!

_You and your fucking Dead Ringer! _Scout shouted.

_For those of you who are confused, the Dead Ringer allows me to fake my own death quickly and easily. Anyway, you guys win. See you later. _He said, cloaking away.

Grooseran towards us. _I thought I was going to die. Then I remembered what Scout said at the last second. Was what you said true Zelda? _

_You know it's not true. But thanks for cooperating. _Zelda said, kissing his cheek.

His jaw dropped. His face was beaming. He just got kissed by Zelda, I would be beaming too!

Zelda looked at Groose and smiled. _You are lucky you remembered, if not, you would be dead right now. _

Just then, a chest appears in the middle of the room. I ran up to it. I love chests!

I open it and raise my new found item. A hook-shot? I already have one. I search around me. Looks like they stole it and put it here.

_So, the room is still locked_. Scout pointed out. I looked around. There had to be a switch somewhere. There is was! A sneaky crystal was hiding trying to look like a light bulb. I shot it with my hook-shot. The switch activated the doors and the bars went down. Success!

We walk to the next room. It is a small room but with extremely bright light. It was almost blinding! The door locked behind us.

_Welcome_. says a voice. It's Blu Medic.

_Which one of you is going to be amputated_? he says, pointing a gun filled with needles at us.

_Fuck you Medic_. _None of us want to me amputated. _Scout said.

_I am not giving a choice Red scum. You either choose or-_

He, too, could not finish his sentence. His brains were blown out. We jumped. Groose had shot him. _He was freaking me out man! _

We all agreed. The door unlocked itself and we continued foward. We reached a slightly bigger room that the previous one. It had no exit door. This was the end. _Master, I feel something is not right here_. Fi said, worried.

_She is right. Something odd is working here. _Scout said. We heard screaming. Someone was falling from the roof! We stepped back and the person landed in front of us. It was Red Enginner. _Engi, are you ok?_

_Yeah, I'm fine partner. _

_How did you get here? _Scout asked, still suprised.

_Well, I was walking around our base and heard a noise from the bathroom and walked over there. It was a Blu member and I don't remember anything else. _He turned towards Scout and turned pale white.

Scout was pointing a pistol at his head. _How many bathroom does our base have? Answer me! _

_Duh! We have 3 bathrooms! One for each type of class! _He turned around just in time to see Scout pull the trigger.

We watched him fall to the floor, bleeding all over. _Our base doesn't have bathrooms. _Scout said, reloading the pistol.

We just witnessed 3 people get shot and killed and Scout acts like it's nothing. Then again, he does that for a living...

We find the entrance for the building. We go to leave but we hear movement behind us. We quickly turn around. It was Red Pyro!...or was it?

_How do we know it's really Red Pyro if he can't talk?_ Groose asked.

_We don't. _Scout said, raising and firing his pistol.

The bullet went towards Pyro's head. It went straight through his head! _What? _Zelda asked, confused.

_Simple. If he is friendly, it goes straight through him. If he is not friendly, he dies. _Scout says putting away the pistol.

Pyro ran towards Scout and hugged him. _Mmph!_

_Yeah. We saved you, so let's get out of here? Oh, You want to burn the building? Go ahead. _Scout said.

Right after he said that, 3 chests appeared. Pyro looked at it, confused.

Link walks up to the first one and opens it...Nothing inside. He looks closely and feels the bottom.

Something smooth...a cloth? He picks up the apparently transparent cloth. It turned green and looked like a robe. (Like an Assassin's Creed robe.)

Zelda and Groose opened theirs. Pink and red.

When we wear it, we turn invisible. _Nice!_ I say, wearing it.

_That's nice but let's get going! _Scout said, leaving the building.

We all get into the car. _I ran out of Bonk! so we need to do an hour drive. _Scout said.

_Fin_e, I said as I stretched my legs, intending to sleep.

_Sleep, talk, fuck, I don't care._ said Scout.

We drove off into the sunset. (Classic ending right?)


	6. Chapter 6: The Ride to Base

**Thank you to the person who followed my story!**

-Zelda's POV-

Link was sleeping. As usual. Scout was driving. Groose was also sleeping and snoring. Gross.

The outside was empty. Just an empty desert with the occasional green looking tree. (It's a cactus)

_So, how's life? _Scout suddenly asked, pulling me into reality.

_Oh, pretty good so far. Link saved me from certain death, 3 months pass, then this. _

_What certain death? If you don't mind me asking. _Scout said.

_Well, I was kidnapped. It's complicated why. But, in short, they tried to use me to summon a demon king to take over the world. _

_Oh, that was a lot more than what I expected. _Scout said laughing.

I laughed. I moved closer to Link. He sub-consciously puts his arm around me. Why is he so warm?

_Do you like him? _Scout asked.

_Yeah. _I said blushing. _He kind of saved me from death and he is hot._

_That makes sense_, Scout says laughing.

_Yeah, _I say, blushing even harder.

Scout noticed me blushing, and smiled. I smiled back. I lean against Link.

Pyro, who was sitting in the front seat, starts to sprout fire from his hands. Scout looks at him, _Pyro, don't set the car on fire. _He said this as like he was used to saying it. Maybe Pyro really was insane...

Scout sensed my thoughts. _It's not really his fault that he is like this. Medic found out that he doesn't really see the world like we do. When he sees fire, he sees rainbows. He sees us as fairies and burning people is showering them with rainbows. _

I shuddered at the thought. Scout handed me a pair of googles. _Here, with these, you can see what Pyro sees. We call it Pyrovision. _

I put them on. My jaw dropped. This world...was...so...awesome! There were rainbows everywhere, the green trees looked like candy, humans looked like fairies. Wow!

I took it off. The normal world returned. _Pretty cool, right? _Asked Scout. _Yeah, nice, _I said.

A few minutes passed and nothing was said. _Can I ask you a personal question? _Scout asked.

_Sure, _I said, wondering what he was going to ask.

_Well, have you guys ever...you know..._ Asked Scout.

_Oh..._I said, knowing what the question referred to. _We haven't done that yet. _I said, blushing more.

_Ok. Just wondering, _Scout said, turning to the empty road.

_We should though. _Link suddenly said. Scout turned around and looked at him. They both laughed and high fived. I playfully hit Link, _Oh my gosh! Stop! _I giggle.

Link goes back to sleep. Groose is still sleeping. Pyro was humming to itself. I still don't know what gender it is. I starting humming myself.

I remembered I still had my harp. I took it out. Scout looked at me through the mirror. _Is that a harp?_

_Yeah, _I say, playing a few strings. _Do you know how to play it well? _Scout asked, interested.

_She plays fricken amazing! _Link suddenly said. Was he even sleeping? _Aww, thanks Link! You can play it too! _

_I can, but you are way better. _Link said, grinning.

_Can you play a song right now? _Scout asked, very interested.

_Sure! _I said, excited. I love playing my harp! I was about to start when a string broke. _Fuck. _I say, quickly thinking on how to fix it. _To fix it, you need a Skyward Thrust applied to it. _Fi said.

Link woke up and pulled out the Master Sword. He opened the window and thrust hid hand out. He pointed the sword skyward. The sword powered up. He pulled his arm in and said, _Scout, stop the car. We need to do this outisde. _

We stopped and stepped outside. I held my harp out but not close to me. I don't want to get hit. Scout and Pyro watched. Link quickly thrust his sword towards the harp. The released energy hit the harp and repaired the harp. _I'm not going to ask how that works. _Scout said. He looked up and saw that the sun had set. _I think we need to set up camp here because night is coming. The ride is 30 minutes long to get back to base but I can not drive at night. _He started to get tents from the car.

They finished setting up the tents. They stepped back to look at their finished camp. 3 tents. One for Link and Zelda, one for Groose and Pyro and one for Scout. Groose was not very happy with his partner. Each tent had 2 sleeping bags, even Scout's for some reason.

There was a campfire in the middle and we all sat down around it. _Play it! _Scout said excitedly with Pyro mmphing in agreement. I smiled.

I started to play it. Everyone seemed interested. Should I sing? _I can sing too. You want me to sing? _

_Mmph_! Pyro said and everyone agreed. I hope that's a yes...

I start to sing. When I sing, I think of nothing else but that. I close my eyes and it just happens.

After a minute of singing, I finish my song and look around. Scout's jaw is on the floor, Pyro...who even knows?, Groose is mirroring Scout and Link was just watching me. I knew he liked it because he gave a thumbs up. I knew he was not as surprised because he has heard me sing before.

_Did you guys like it? _I asked, beaming.

_Y...y...you have an amazing voice_! Scout said, amazed. Pyro mmphed in agreement. Groose agreed. _You stopped playing harp like half way through but none of us noticed until you finished. _Link said.

_Thanks guys! _I say, proud of myself.

Scout looked at his watch. _I would love to hear more, but I have to sleep. Busy day tommorow. Good night guys!_

_Good night. _We all said in unison. We slowly started to go to our tents.

I sat in my sleeping bag. I watched Link enter and sit on his. I smiled at him. He smiled back. _Why didn't you play with me? _I asked.

_Well, I have not played it in a while_. Link admitted. _You need to practice. _I playfully scolded Link.

Just then, I heard Scout shout, _Pyro! Don't set Groose on fire! _I crawled out of my tent. I see Pyro holding a fire gun, looking down, embarrassed. Scout grabs the fire gun and put it in the car. _No more flamethrower for you. _

Pyro sounded like he was going to cry. I kind of felt bad for it. He didn't really know what he was doing.

I snapped out of it and crawled back into the tent. He seemed excited to see me. _Why are you so excited? _I asked, cautiously.

_I just remembered what Fi taught me. _Link said. _What did she teach you? _I ask.

I can do this. A thought passed through my head. What the heck? _Was that you, Link? _

_Yes! It works! _He says, more excited. _Teach me! _I say to Link, also excited.

_I can teach you sub-consciously. _Says Fi. _But, you have to be sleeping. _

_Oh..._I say, a bit disappointed. Link still looked excited.

_Why are you still excited? _I ask, getting a bit worried.

_Look at your cloak! _He said. I look at him suspiciously. I had it near me the whole time...

I take it out. It's still pink. _What am I supposed to be seeing?_ I ask.

_Turn it around! _His excitement extremely visible. I turned it around...

Wow. Link drew the Hylian Crest it...It was amazing. _Oh...it's amazing! Thank you! _I screamed, hugging him. He smiled, but looked relieved that I liked it.

_I look like a feminine assassin in this cloak. _I say, putting it on. The cloak turns me invisible.

_Oh, I forgot to tell you guys how to use the cloak efficiently_. _You can see the cloak defaults to make you invisible. But, after a few times, it defaults to not invisible. Zelda, take it off and put it back on_. Fi says.

I take it off and out it back on. Not invisible anymore...

_To make yourself invisible, concentrate on invisibly. _

I focus to try to make myself invisible. It works!

_Now, to get out of it, concentrate on visibility. _I focus on visibility and it works.

_Also, with the cloak visible, an enemy' s field of view is decreased. _Fi says.

_This is just too cool! _I squeal. Link laughs.

Fi goes back to the Master Sword. What does she even do in there?

Link lies down on the sleeping bag. I out my sleeping bag next to his and also lie down.

We are both silent. Then he suddenly said, _So, you like me? _

_Y...yes_... I say, blushing. _I don't like you. _says Link.

W...what? I scream in my mind? All this time and he doesn't even like me?I am pretty sure he did! My eyes water up.

Link turns to me and smiles. _I don't like you. I love you. _He says this looking away, he clearly was embarrassed to say it.

Oh my gosh. _Link...I am going to kill you! _I say playfully. Link laughs and hugs me. I hug hum back. I'm so happy!

Just then, the tent opens. _Sorry to interrupt you guys but...(_in a whisper_) we have a strange visitor. _Scout said. He was crawling.

Link quietly lets go of me and gets his cloak. He puts it on and turns himself invisible. He tells Scout to go inside our tent. He steps outside.

I look at Scout and he smiles. He was holding his shotgun. He was cleaning it. _Isn't that dangerous? _I ask. _Well, yeah but I don't really care. I respawn anyway. I can shoot myself in the face. 10 seconds later and I'm new again._

_What if you don't respawn? _I ask him. _Meh, we don't really think about that. If we didn't, that would suck on ice. _Scout said, cleaning the inside of it.

I sat closer to him and put his head in his shoulder. He was also warm. Wierd...why is everyone warm?

Scout notices but doesn't look at me. He is pretty busy cleaning.

Link opens the tent. He raises his eyebrows at me. I can tell he doesn't really care but is wondering why. _Come outside. It's safe. _

We go outisde. We look around and don't see anything. We look lower and see a strange man with a green suit.

_Hello everyone! My name is Tingle and I want to be a fairy boy. But, at 40 years old, a fairy has never come to me. But, Tingle still hopes a fairy will come to him one day. _Tingle said happily.

What the hell? This guy is so wierd. I get the Master Sword to show Fi this strange man. Tingle looks at the Master Sword and squeals. _Is that the Master Sword? _

_Yes? _I say, confused. _Is...is there a fairy inside?! _Tingle asked.

_Yes, if I count as a fairy. _Fi said. Tingle screamed! _A fairy! Tingle has never seen a fairy before! _

Fi gets out of the Master Sword. _Now you have. _Fi said, rolling her eyes?

Tingle ran around her, taking in how she looked. _Wow, a real fairy! Tingle always wanted a fairy!_

Scout rolled his eyes. _Well Tingle, why are you passing by here? _

_Oh! I was just on my travels. _Tingle said.

_Are you going to keep going or are you going to stay with us? _Scout asked.

_I might stay- _he got cut off by Scout.

_If you want to stay, you need to fight with us. You will see blood, gore and other not nice things. _Scout said, trying to scare him.

_I can fight. _Tingle said.

_Prove it. _Scout said, grabbing his shotgun.

Tingle whipped out a pistol. Where did he get that from? Actually, I don't want the answer to that...

He pulled on a string and balloons came out of his bag, making him float. Scout shot him with his shotgun, popping his balloons. He countered with a kick to the leg, and while he was stunned, shot him in the arm.

_Ah! You win! _Scout said, clearly embarrassed. Tingle pulled out his hand and Scout shakes it. Tingle is kind of a bad ass.

_You have to stay with us, ok Tingle? _

_Yes, sir! _

_Ok guys! Time to sleep. _

We each went to our tents. Link was clearly tired. He just told me good night, hugged me and immediately went to sleep.

I'm not as tired. I stayed awake. I was looking around. Maybe I can just talk to Scout. I thought. I put on my cloak and turn myself invisble. I walk over to Scout's tent. I sit down next to him. Still invisble...

I hear Scout talk to himself. _What would Spy do? I can't use a bucket of chicken. I guess I can't really do anything because she is from the past. She probably lives in a non-technology filled house. I mean, they never told us how long ago they got here._

He slowly turned around and pointed a gun in my general direction. _I know someone is there. Show yourself. _I was very embarrased. How much I could give to be out of here... I slowly crawled around him. He was still looking at my old position. While he was turned around, I left the tent. I walked to my tent and put my cloak there, had second thoughts and brought it with me. I went inside Scout's tent. He still was turned around.

_Hey Scout. _I say, trying to sound confused.

He feels around the area where I used to be. He was convinced no one was there. He turned around, _Oh, hey Zelda. I swore someone was here, invisible. _

_Why would anyone do that? _I ask.

_I don't know. Oh well... _said Scout_. So, what are you doing here? _

_Oh, nothing, just wanted to talk because I'm not really tired. _I say, taking a sudden interest in my hair.

_Oh...ok then. _He says, smiling and looking around the tent.

_Why do you guys always wear hats? _I ask.

_Because you can not kill people and look bad. You have to look your best and hats are just cool. _Scout said.

_I guess. _Not an answer I was looking for but...ok.

_So, where are you from? _asked Scout.

_Skyloft. _I said. _Where is that_? _He asked. _

_In the sky. _I said giggling. Duh. Scout laughed. _Seriously, tell me where it is. _

_Skyloft actually is in the sky. _I say seriously. Scout looks at me. _You actually expect me to believe you? _

I get a bit mad but calm down. _When Engineer can teleport us to the past, I will show all of you. Deal? _I extend me hand.

Scout shakes it. _Deal._

Now, I'm tired. _We'll, goodnight Scout. I'm tired. _I yawn.

_Good night Zelda. _Scout says, probably also tired. I hug him. He is surprised but accepts.

I leave his tent and go to mine. I get into my sleeping bag and immediately fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: At the Base

Author's note: **Sorry the last chapter was kind of boring. I will try to make this chapter more interesting! **

-Link's POV-

I opened my eyes. I know it's morning but it's still dark. Scout was already up, waking up everyone. _Everyone up_!

I looked around my tent. Zelda was still sleeping. I gently rock her. _Zelda, wake up._

She opens her eyes. She looks at me and smiles. Why is her smile so satisfying?

I get up and go outside. _Oh, man. I'm hungry._ I tell Scout. _Good morning too, Link_. Scout said, sarcastically.

I laugh. _Seriously, what's for breakfast?_

_I don't have anything to eat. I didn't think we would take this long. There might be a nearby town. We can eat there_. Scout said.

_Ok_. I say, walking towards my tent. _I'm changing Link_. Zelda says, giggling. _Fine, I'll wait out here._ I say, obviously wanting to see.

I wait...and wait...and wait..._Are you done yet_? I ask. _Yes, _Zelda says. I go inside. _You look the same. _I say. _Yeah, so? I have to change clothes. _

_You actually change?, _I say laughing. _Of course, I can't be dirty. _Zelda says.

_Everyone packs your things and let's get out. _Scout says outside.

We packed everything and got in the car. Scout started the car and started driving. The sun was starting to rise. I look around. Tingle and Groose were sleeping, Pyro was humming, Scout was driving, Zelda was just looking around and I was looking at all of them.

We saw a town in the distance. _That's the town where we are going to eat at. _Scout announced. _Finally, _Zelda and I said at the same time.

We park at a restaurant called **The Sneaky Crab**s. Wierd name...

_Fi, can the Master Sword turn into any weapon? _I ask. _Yes, _she says. _Turn it into a knife. _I say, wanting to take it with me to the restaurant. The sword shrinks and shrinks and slightly changes shape into a knife. I put it in my pocket.

We walk inside. Part empty, about 20 people here. We were looking around when a waiter suprised us. Scout resisted the urge to take out his pistol. It was almost habit. _Hello. I will be your server this morning. How many people in the party?_ asked the server.

_Can you count_? Fi said, sarcastically, in Link's pocket.

The server seemed a bit insulted but didn't know who said it. She sat us down at a table, gave us the menu and left. We all laughed because of Fi. I felt Fi smile. We looked at the menu. (**I'm going to skip this part because it's long and boring. Sorry if you wanted to read them eating.**)

We finished our meal. It was amazing. The waiter passed by. _Did you like your meal? _

_We didn't like it...We loved it! _Scout said. _We want to see the manager and thank him._

_Right this way, turn left and walk in thorough that door. _The waiter said happily. We walked in through the door. There was a desk and a large chair with an occupant. But, the chair was turned around.

_Ummm...hello...excuse me?_ asked Zelda.

The occupant turned the chair around...a revolver is hand.

_Good to see you, Scout and everyone else. _said the occupant. It was Blu Spy!...again! Scout was holding his anger in. _What do you want? _

_Oh nothing. Just a little game I wanted to play with you_. said Spy. _Let's beat you again and get out of here. _Scout said, smirking. The door locked behind us. _Not so fast, Scout. Hehehe..._

Tingle turned to Scout. _You want me to take care of him? _Spy looked at Tingle and laughed. _If you want to play that way, I will take that challenge. Except that you won't me fighting me. You will be fighting my little friend. Heavy!_

Blu Heavy appeared out of nowhere. _Who do I need to beat up? _He pointed at Tingle. Heavy looked at him and laughed. _Oh look. Little baby! _He gets lower. _Hello little baby! Hahahahahahahaha. _

Tingle looks at him and raises his arms, ready to fight. I was scared he was going to die. Heavy stopped laughing and raised his fists as well. _Come on Heavy! Hit him! _Spy almost screamed.

Heavy swung his large fist. Tingle was too quick for him. He punched Heavy in the leg. _Little baby can not hurt me. _Heavy said as he swing his fists again. Again, he is too slow. Tingle kept circling him looking for a weak spot. He smiled when he found it. I immediately knew where he was looking. Zelda looked away, knowing what was going to happen.

Tingle waited for Heavy to swing his fists, slid under him and hit him right in the happy spot.

Heavy screamed in pain. Spy looked away, holding in his anger. Scout smirked. He was not mad anymore. Scout and I felt Heavy's pain. We knew what he was going through.

Spy was not happy. _Ok! Fine! You guys keep winning. But you won't get out of here alive. _He says, holding a revolver. I step in front of him and take out my knife. Spy looks at it and laughs. _I have the same knife. You think you can beat me with that? _He shows his knife, almost the same as mine. But I smirked. _It's not only a knife. Fi, turn this back to its original form. _

The handle grew to its original size on a mater of seconds. Spy had a surprised expression. But he laughed when the blade did not grow with it. _That is pretty pathetic. _

What happened? The blade didn't grow! I felt that everyone was scared behind me. Suddenly, the blade sprang to full position in a split second. The smile on Spy's face came off. _Merde. _

I raised my sword and hit him in the neck, slicing his head off. I put my sword on the back again.

I turn around. Scout approves. Tingle doesn't say anything. Groose and Zelda are impressed but not suprised. _Let's get out of here. _Scout says, breaking down the door. The whole restaurant is staring at us. Scout still has his shotgun out, my sword is still out...opps.

Someone in the restaurant screams and chaos ensues. The police are racing around the cornor. Quickly, Zelda, Groose and I put on our cloaks, Tingle activates his balloons, Pyro can run, and Scout...he can run fast. We run out the restaurant. The police burst into the restaurant trying to stop us.

Zelda, Groose and I escape easily, invisible. Scout and Pyro ran past the police, pushing them out of the way. Tingle just flies over them. The police realize we are escaping and start shooting. I immediately go and protect Zelda. I take out my shield.

One bullet hits Tingle's balloons and he starts to slowly fall. Realizing he is a target, I grab him and ran with Zelda. Scout was ahead of us, stealing a police car. He jumps in and speeds towards us. Groose gets in, followed my Pyro, Tingle, Zelda and then me. I hurriedly close the door and we speed out of the city.

We are breathing heavily. We almost died. Then, I smell something weird coming from the back of the car. _What's that smell? It smells like mustard? _Scout asked, confused. We all turn around, except Scout, he is driving. We see an...electric mouse? I reached for a yellow bottle, the mouse had lots of them. He pushes my hand away. _That's my mustard. _

Scout turns around_. What the hell? _The mouse was covered in mustard. _I love mustard. Mustard is love...mustard is life. _He says, as he puts more mustard on himself. Zelda looked like she was going to puke. I think this guy belongs in a mental hospital. The man introduces himself, _Sorry, I did not introduce myself. My name is Professor Raichu. _

_Uhhhhh...pleased to meet you, Raichu..._Scout said, looking sick. _Do you people want some? _He asked, raising a bottle. _I think we are ok. _Zelda said. We all agreed.

_Your loss. _He said, as he kept spreading the mustard and eating some. Scout turned back around and kept driving. The Red base appeared in the distance. _Almost there! _Scout said.

We pulled into Red base. Engineer quizzed us to see if we were not spies, then let us in. _Who are these people? _Engineer said, pointing at Tingle and Raichu. _That's Tingle and that is Raichu. Tingle helped us and Raichu...he was in our car when we stole it. _Zelda said.

_Why is he covered in mustard? _Engineer asked. _It's a long story. _Zelda says, laughing. Engineer led us to the Situation room. He sat us all down. _Did you guys find my part? _He asked after we all sat down.

_No, but we found these people. Blu Spy has tried to kill us multiple times. No part found but we found a cloak for these three and a hook-shot for Link. _Scout said.

Engineer sighs. _I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear? _

_Good news. _We said at the same time.

_Good news: I found the parts we need to get you guys back. But, I'm missing a piece. It should be easy to get. _Engineer said.

We breathed out. It was going to be easy. _And the bad news? _I asked.

_They stopped making that part years ago_. Engineer said.

I sighed. We can never win. _How do we get it then? _Scout asked.

_Well, I can get you to the time where they still made it. I just have enough parts for that. The bad part is that you have to wait a few days. _Engineer said.

_Fair enough. _I said. I time travel for a living. _Glad you partners agree. Well, I'm going to start making that time machine. Don't do anything stupid. Give me a maximum of a week. _Engineer said, walking out of the room.

_This is just too compicated. _Groose said, putting his head down. I get up and head towards my room. I turn around and see Zelda following me. I enter my room and lay down on my bed. Zelda enters and lays down next to me. We don't say anything. Zelda turns to me, _You want to do something...I don't know...fun?_

_Yes! _I say, because I was bored. _I hope you know what I mean, _she said, bitting her lip. I knew what that meant. _Let's do it! _I said. I've been waiting for this!

-Scout's POV-

I was walking around base. I have to buy Bonk! soon. I was drinking some fruit juice I don't know the name was. It tasted terrible. _This sucks on ice. _I said, dunking it into a nearby trash can. I froze. I heard voices. Shouting?

I approach the noise. It was Link and Zelda! What were they screaming about? I stand in front of their door. I froze in horror at what I heard.

_LINK! GIVE ME MORE! _

_I'm sorry! That's all I have! _

_(Gagging)_

_OH LINK! IT'S TOO BIG!_

What the hell? Are they having sex? I slowly open the door. They gasp as they heard the door open. What? I look inside.

Link and Zelda were both sitting on the floor eating some bread. They laughed. _Hey Scout, what's up? _Link said, grinning.

_I'm...uhhhhh...looking for someone. _I said quickly. They both laughed again. I started to turn red. I closed the door. That was embarrasing...

-Zelda's POV-

Link and I were still laughing. Scout's face was so funny! Even Fi was laughing. We eventually stopped laughing and heard Engineer call us. We went to the 3rd story of the building and found him working. He was holding a flamethrower thing against some metal (welding). He lifted up his mask. _Help me here partners. I dropped the wrench out the window and it landed on the ground down there. _Engineer said, pointing at the window. _Do you mind getting it for me?_

_Sure! _I say. He was helping us, why not help him? We walked down the stairs and went outside. We look around and finally see the wrench. It was red with a rod sticking out (Eureka Effect). I see Link walking towards it. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a blur. I turn to look at it. Nothing...Link picks up the wrench and starts to walk towards me.

Then I hear a gunshot. It was Blu Sniper! I take out my pistol. But, his bullet hit Link in the heart area. _Fuck! _Link said, grabbing that area. Then he collapsed. No!

I rub towards Link. _Link! Don't die on me! _I said, a tear rolling down my cheeks. I turn around to see Blu Sniper running away. _Engineer! _I shout. Engineer jumps out the window and carries Link inside. I will take care of Sniper myself.

I sprint towards him, rapier in hand. Sniper looks back in surprise and runs faster. Little does he know that I run pretty fast. But just to be safe...I shoot him in the leg and he falls. I stab him in the heart with my rapier. _That's what you get asshole! _I shout angrily. He looks at me and says, _My job...is done...all for...Blu...spy..._. He breathed his last breath and died.

I'm going to kill Blu Spy with my bare hands! I run back to base. I find Engineer and he points me to where Link is. Link is on a bed, he looks very weak. I tear up...

Engineer stands next to me. _That's his heartbeat. It's very weak. I'm sorry Zelda, but...he might not make it._

**Professor Raichu was a character my friend wanted me to put in. It was pretty random. Anyway, I love cliffhangers!**


End file.
